Allez les blaireaux !
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: SÉRIE D'OS sur le thème du Quidditch à Poufsouffle. Toutes périodes, tous genres et tous personnages confondus ! OS n 1 : Le choix du capitaine.


**À propos d'_Allez les blaireaux !_**

Cette fiction est une réponse au Championnat organisé par la communauté LiveJournal « Dieux du stade », entièrement consacrée au Quidditch. Le principe est de sélectionner une équipe de Quidditch et d'écrire sur elle soit 13 (demi-saison) soit 26 (saison entière) fics. J'ai choisi Poufsouffle. Chaque « chapitre » (OS, en fait) sera indépendant même s'il pourra y avoir quelques échos entre eux. Je vais tenter d'y mêler les personnages (canon ou OC), les époques, les situations, les tons voire les styles les plus divers possibles. Grande hétérogénéité à prévoir, donc. Les titres des chapitres sont les titres des thèmes imposés, ou « buts ».

**Disclaimer** : le Quidditch et ses règles absurdes, le monde magique et une grande partie des personnages de cette fiction ont été inventés par JK Rowling. Je n'en ai pas racheté les droits, aussi ne gagné-je pas d'argent dans l'écriture de fanfictions.

**Le choix du capitaine**

(Set aller – 1er but)

_Juillet 1995._

Les Poufsouffle marchent en silence. Ils portent tous leurs robes jaunes de Quidditch. Ils ont tous leurs balais à la main. Mais ils ne sont pas sur un terrain de Quidditch, ni dans les couloirs qui y mènent, ni dans leurs vestiaires. En fait, leur accoutrement est peu approprié à l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

Pourtant, ils ont tous sentis qu'ils devaient se présenter de cette manière devant leur capitaine. Ils ont décidé de venir dans leurs robes de Quidditch.

Ils parcourent les allers sans dire un mot. Le vent bat froidement leurs visages tristes. C'est l'été, mais le vent s'en moque. Il souffle, imperturbable.

Une vingtaine de jeunes gens sont présents, qui ont joué aux côtés du capitaine, parfois avant même qu'il ne devienne le capitaine.

Zacharias Smith marche devant. C'est lui qui va lui succéder, il en est certain, maintenant. Le professeur Chourave lui a plus ou moins laissé entendre qu'il serait le nouveau capitaine à la rentrée. Zacharias se sent donc responsable de son équipe. Il les guide vers le lieu qu'ils cherchent. Il les mène là où ils désirent aller, comme il tentera, à partir de septembre, de les mener à la victoire aux dépens des Gryffondor, Potter et Johnson en tête.

Pourtant, il sait bien qu'il ne remplacera pas _le_ capitaine dans leur cœur. Il ne remplacera pas le champion de Poudlard, le garçon qui plaisait aux filles, le vaillant et généreux attrapeur star, la victime innocente... Zacharias ne sait pas trop ce qu'il faut penser des circonstances de sa mort. S'il faut croire Dumbledore ou la _Gazette du sorcier_.

Sans l'avoir vénéré comme la majorité des Poufsouffle, Zacharias a toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour le capitaine. Peut-être était-il un peu trop enclin à pardonner les erreurs, trop conciliants avec les faibles et les angoissés, mais il s'était montré capable de motiver ses troupes et d'être sévère quand il le fallait.

Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, il va falloir reprendre l'équipe en main. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, et Zacharias le sait. C'est ce à quoi il songe lorsqu'il fait signe à ses camarades de le suivre le long d'une large allée dont les graviers semblent avoir été foulés, longtemps et beaucoup, il y a peu de temps.

Le batteur Galvin MacFarlan jette à peine un regard à Smith. Il porte un ruban noir à son poignet, dont le nœud apparaît sous la manche de sa robe de Quidditch. Ses yeux balaient le cimetière, absents. Le soleil n'éclaire pas son visage, le bleu du ciel ne réchauffe pas son cœur.

Pour Galvin, le capitaine n'était pas seulement son capitaine. C'était aussi son meilleur ami. Un type exceptionnellement doué, mais toujours disponible pour lui. Son confident, son complice. Loyal, généreux, tolérant, patient, juste. Tout ce qu'un Poufsouffle doit être, si on en croit le Choixpeau les années où il ne se contente pas d'en faire la poubelle des maisons de Poudlard.

Galvin est triste de devoir penser à son ami au passé. Il est plus que triste. Il en crève. Sa main se crispe sur son balai.

Le danger que représentait ce Tournoi, le capitaine en était bien conscient. L'angoisse, la paranoïa parfois, que cela avait suscité en lui, n'avait pas échappé à Galvin, qui l'avait soutenu et tenté de le rassurer. « Poudlard est un endroit sûr », lui disait-il. « Dumbledore est là, il n'y a rien à craindre. » Galvin ne souvient plus s'il croyait vraiment à ses propres paroles, mais désormais il les regrette amèrement. S'il avait convaincu son ami du contraire, peut-être aujourd'hui ne serait-il pas obligé lui rendre visite dans ce sordide cimetière de la banlieue de Sheffield. Il l'aurait retrouvé au bar et ils auraient parlé de filles et de Quidditch, comme deux adolescents sorciers normaux.

Désormais, pour Galvin comme pour toute la communauté magique, rien ne paraîtra plus « normal ».

Megan Jones remonte le col de sa robe et frissonne. Elle se souvient de ses débuts dans l'équipe, à peine deux ans auparavant. Elle admirait beaucoup son capitaine. D'abord, elle était comme toutes les filles à Poudlard : elle le trouvait très séduisant. C'était pour le voir et le côtoyer plus souvent qu'elle s'était rendue aux sélection de Quidditch, au début de sa deuxième année, en compagnie d'une amie. Elle n'était même pas certaine, à l'époque, d'avoir réellement envie de faire de Quidditch. Elle y avait joué étant enfant, mais sans grande passion.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait trompé plusieurs fois d'affilée le gardien titulaire avec des feintes bien placées, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait « quelque chose ». Quelque chose. Et elle avait intégré l'équipe.

Le jour de son premier match, elle était dans un état d'angoisse terrible, prête à renoncer, à céder sa place. Il lui avait dit : « Si je t'ai choisi, c'est que je sais que tu peux le faire ». Elle avait repris confiance. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant.

Elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de lui. Ou alors juste comme on est amoureuse, quand on treize ans, d'un professeur ou d'un chanteur populaire. Mais elle avait admiré ses qualités de joueur et de jeune homme, sa détermination, son fair-play, son courage. Et il venait de mourir tragiquement, assassiné. Comment quelque chose d'aussi atroce pouvait arriver à un garçon aussi adorable ?

Megan se souvient de tous les matchs qu'elle a joués avec lui, de sa capacité à stimuler ses coéquipiers, à les encourager à travailler ensemble à la victoire. Elle se rappelle les mots galvanisants qu'il leur hurlait, sans cesser de chercher des yeux la précieuse balle qui les mènerait à la victoire. Le Vif d'Or.

Alors, elle a un peu l'impression d'avoir combattu à ses côtés, même si ce n'était que sur un balai, même si les combats qu'elle a connus n'en étaient pas réellement, même si le Quidditch n'est pas la guerre, même si le batteur de l'équipe adverse n'est pas un Mangemort. Et même si la peur de perdre n'est pas la peur de mourir.

Janus Summerby, lui, marche à l'arrière. Il est le remplaçant au poste d'attrapeur. Il aurait de toute façon eut de grandes chances de prendre le poste quand le capitaine aurait quitté Poudlard. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le capitaine est mort, et reprendre son poste de chercheur de Vif revêt une dimension terrible.

Au moins ne récupère-t-il pas le capitanat. Ce sera certainement Smith le donneur de leçon, qui aura toute liberté de jouer les petits chefs à la rentrée. Janus s'en veut, un peu, de s'inquiéter de sa propre situation alors qu'il devrait être tout à son hommage. Mais la vie continue, et les problèmes des équipes de Quidditch aussi... Janus trouve cela plutôt rassurant. Le monde ne s'est pas écroulé avec la mort du capitaine. Il s'est juste vidé un peu, et il est devenu terriblement plus incertain.

Car Dumbledore l'a dit : le responsable de la mort du champion des Poufsouffle, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit pas-prononcer-le-nom. Revenu alors que tous le croyaient – le croient encore – définitivement mort.

Janus, qui n'est qu'un attrapeur de Quidditch même pas encore titulaire, sent sa petitesse face aux temps qui s'ouvrent devant lui, temps de guerre et de terreur, dont la mort du capitaine et le premier et plus puissant symbole.

Zacharias a enfin trouvé l'endroit. D'un geste silencieux de la main, il l'indique à ses coéquipiers. Les Poufsouffle s'arrêtent. Ils posent leurs balais à la verticale, qui se maintiennent debout à côté d'eux sans tomber. Chacun d'eux sort de sa poche un Vif d'Or qui gigote et se débat. Ils se regardent et comptent ensemble en silence : « un, deux, trois ! », puis ils lâchent leurs balles ailées tous en même temps, et les suivent de leurs regards voilés. Le vol de Vifs s'élève dans les airs et se disperse rapidement. L'un d'eux, cependant, vient voleter autour d'un bloc de pierre couvert de fleurs et de rubans.

Le poursuiveur Wayne Hopkins s'en approche avec lenteur. Il se baisse doucement et y dépose une plaque, frappé d'un Vif d'Or, du blason des Poufsouffle, et des mots « À notre capitaine ». Il se recule. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

Zacharias Smith arbore un visage sombre de circonstance. Il est terrifié. Par ce qui est arrivé, par ce qui risque d'arriver encore. Par le rôle qu'il va devoir jouer dans tout ça. Par les choix qu'il va devoir faire.

Galvin MacFarlan respire avec difficulté. Lentement, il plie les genoux pour s'asseoir près de la stèle sur les graviers blancs du cimetière ; il tapote la pierre froide comme autrefois l'épaule de son ami. Il cache son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Megan Jones ne peut réprimer un sanglot. Toutes les larmes qu'elle a tenté de retenir, depuis ce jour terrible où la fête de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a basculé dans l'horreur, coulent maintenant

Janus Summerby lui prend la main et elle pose sa tête sur son épaule offerte. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux puis l'embrasse sur le front. Il déglutit avec difficulté mais garde les yeux secs. Il sent qu'il faut garder ses larmes. Pour plus tard, pour l'horreur, pour le fracas et les massacres.

Chacun voudrait pouvoir dire un mot mais ne parvient pas à ouvrir la bouche. Les Poufsouffle rendent un hommage silencieux à leur champion et ami. Leur capitaine, pour toujours, c'est lui.

Le vent est retombé. Sur la tombe on peut lire les mots : _Cedric Diggory, 1977-1995_.


End file.
